fan_fiction123fandomcom-20200215-history
The Undead
The screen fades in, it's a beautiful sunny orange day Elena is sat at her window-seat staring at the sunshine not burning her. There is a Lapiz Lazuli ring on her finger. She opens her blue velvet diary what she has had ever since she was human she writes, Dear Diary, its been 150 years since I was turned, my life is normal now I have all of the best people here; Caroline Stefan Damon, They are all I need to be human,or at least like it. Stefan has tought me to fight,run, eat, But when I'm with Damon it feels right, like it has never felt before. Elena turned and looked at her bedroom door, she had heard something she slammed the blue book shut threw it on the bed and used her super speed to run downstairs, to her suprise it was only Stefan she ran over and kissed him."You ready to go then?" Stefan Said, "Go where?" "Me and Damon have a treat planned for you, Elena looked puzzled she grabbed her coat and walked out side to see Damon leaning against the truck, "pop in" Damon say's the screen fades out. :As soon as that happens Elena wakes up and we see her blood red eyes and fangs, Meredith was stood in the corner of the room, Elena jumps up and with her super speed she runs over and bites her she falls over "vervain" she squick's.Stefan walk over to Elena and say's, "you have to learn not to drink human blood or you will end up like Damon a blood-thirsty monster". Elena runs over to a wooden chair and breaks the leg of it she runs back over to Stefan and puts it to his heart, "learn not to talk like that about you're brother or I will put this through you're heart" Elena says before running out of the hospital. Elena's eyes go red her fangs come out and she screams she's burning in the sun, Elena drops to the floor at that moment Stefan comes running out and picks her up and runs back inside "what do you think you're doing did you not relize you don't have a ring or any lapiz lazuli?" Stefan said. ::The screen fades out and fades into a warehouse, Katherine runs in and leans on the wall relived,there is a faint noise in the background,Caroline is feeding she stops and run's over and imediatley snaps Katherine's neck. Katherine Gradually wakes up "What was that for?" "she says angrily, oh i have a list of reasons but the best one is that you turned me into this thing this monster Im afraid of what i will do to people!!" Caroline said.Meanwhile the person who Katherine was running from appeared right in front of there eyes surrounded by dark blue orbs,"Who are you and what do you want?" Caroline said. The strange figure replied "I am the angel of death I come when species are exposed that shouldn't be or a simpler way to put it is when the grand design between good and evil is tipped and well what can i say Katherine here just tipped the balance of nature so Im here to clean it up". :::The screen fades into Bonnie and Klaus (who is in Tyler's body) talking about Bonnie putting him in his real body,"Klaus that is madness who would go into Tyler's body because I'm sure Tyler won't be returning any time soon and anyway your body burnt when Alaric staked you there is no reviving your body" Bonnie said. "Well you will have to find a way won't you remember i still have my vampire abilities in this body" Klaus Said. "I'm not scared of you Niklaus I will kill you and if that fails I will desiccate you and drop you to the bottom of the ocean belive me" Bonnie replied with no fear at all. ::::Elena slapped Stefan across the face,"Yes i relised I don't have any I just wanted to be away from you and with my Damon" Elena said."What what about me and you? were in love ain't we" Stefan replied,Elena pushed Stefan at the wall with her vamp-strenght, the wall cracked "I WANT DAMON!!" Elena shouted mad with fear she ran over to Stefan and snatched his ring of his finger and ran out the door "Elena"!! Stefan Screamed as loud as he could.Damon saw Elena run past him and imediatley followed her. “Ever heard of death door that’s were vampires go when they die” Death said... Caroline’s and Katerina’s fang’s came out Katherine said “How dare you threaten us we will rip you in half in a instant” “Don’t be silly many have tried many have failed, you know your boy Stefan he tried to kill me guess what he failed” Death said..... "I am 560 years old you come near me and my friends and I will rip you to shreds and throw you through that door myself" Katherine said. ::Klaus getting angry you can see it in his eyes, he uses his vamp-speed and runs into the wall, it seems as if he has not been invited in but the humans who lived there are dead, right then in the corner of the room Lucy appears "thought you could use some help cousin" Bonnie run over to Lucy and gave her a big hug “Lucy never thought I’d see you again were have you been what have you been up to and more importantly what did you do to him” Bonnie looked at Klaus.“It’s simple I’m working with the dead witches back at the abandoned house, they give me the power I need in return for” Lucy hesitated to say what she was giving them she didn’t want Bonnie to know what she was sacraficing “Tell me what your sacrificing” Bonnie was Knocking things everywhere “Okay Okay I’m sacraficing my soul” Lucy said and shed a tear."No, No, Lucy please tell me you're lying to me"? Bonnie said. Lucy looked at Bonnie, a tear fell from her eyes “no Bonnie im not lying i really did give up my soul its worth it I have more power than you can ever imagine, I could rip the world in half with my teeth if I wanted to” Lucy said. Bonnie started to crie she ran out of the cave, she got to the top of the hill and saw her her grams she fell on her knees instantly, and said “why,why are they doing this to me, I did nothing wrong “ Shelia appeared at the side of Bonnie and whispered into her ear “you did this to yourself you used black magic by putting Klaus in Tyler’s body, you have to be punished so they offered Lucy a deal she couldn’t reject”. :::“Elena!” Damon screamed at the top of his voice, “Damon Damon im over here “ Elena replied, Stefan put his hand into the sunlight and immediatley started to burn,Stefan took his hand from the sunlight and sat down on the chairs of the hospital.